The known water jet controllers and baffle devices are equipped only with one baffle device. An example prior art device is disclosed in CH-A-315 823. This device relates to a mouth piece for mixing exiting fluid with air.
Since consumer awareness continues to develop positively because of increasing energy and water costs and with respect to protecting the environment, the handling of environmental products must be simplified and effective.
Flow limiting devices could be used more frequently if all supply devices in the commercial and private arena could be set simply to a minimally needed amount of water.
In the known flow limiting devices, there is only one accessing baffle point for setting the flow amount.